1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system of generating electric energy and supplying the electric energy to a vehicle, a vehicle having the fuel cell system, and a method of controlling the fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a fuel cell is a power generating device of electrochemically reacting fuel with an oxidizer to generate electric energy. Typically, the fuel cell uses hydrogen as fuel and oxygen as an oxidizer to generate electric energy. When oxygen and hydrogen are supplied to the unit cells of the fuel cell, a reverse reaction of water electrolysis is performed to generate electric energy. The unit cells are arranged in series to form a fuel cell stack, and a valve assembly is adopted to adjust a flow rate of fuel supplied to the fuel cell stack.